Moving In
by InsertWittyBrittanaNameHere
Summary: One fiery Latina, one dorky blonde boy, and one blonde animal lover, all under one roof. When Santana is forced to move in with Sam and his sister, it creates for one very loud, and chaotic house.
1. Chapter 1

**The software I'm using doesn't have spell check by the way, and I'm dyslexic, so the odds are that there's some mistakes...be a doll and let them slide?**

**Someone please tell me why I'm starting another story? For anyone reading Beauty Can Change, We'll Do Things Differently, or Wrong Number, there's a note about them at the bottom! **

_"Sometimes, the entire form of a piece is through-composed, meaning that each part is different, with no repetition of sections; other forms include strophic, rondo, verse-chorus, or other parts. Some pieces are composed around a set scale, where the compositi..." _Pale ears lightly surrounded by blonde hair perked up when hearing the door of the lecture hall close quietly, showing tell-tale signs of someone trying to enter the hall without disruption. A small smile madeit's way over Sam Evans' lips, knowing immeditaly who it was due to the empty seat next to him.

Not taking his eyes off of the professer in front of him, he felt the familiar body slide in next to him in the back row.

"Where've you been, San? You're 15 minutes late, dude." Sam muttered under his breath as Santana opened her books and started copying Sam's notes.

The dark haired girl showed no signs of acknowledging the question and continued to scibble down.

Sam stared at her for a moment before taking a breath to speak again, "Sant-"

"Don't. I'm tired. I'm out of breath. And I'm pissed the hell off. You're buying me coffee after class, then I'll talk. So hush, Trouty." Santana whispered without taking her eyes of her books.

-XxX-

"Whoever invented coffee, I owe my life too. I would generally be a walking zombie without it."Santana sighed as she took a sip of her freshly bought coffee, curtesy of Sam.

Sam nodded as his response as he took a bite out of his blueberry muffin, "So," he paused whilst he chews some more. "Why were you late?"

Santana placed her coffee on the table in a rush and raised her hands in front of her body, silently telling Sam he was in for a Santana Lopez style rant. "First of all, my hot water isnt working, so I had to take a cold shower which consisded of catching the water in my hand and gently placing it on my freezing cold body. Next, my phone's playing up and rejecting calls and emails, meaning I had to spend over an hour on the phone to one of those _I'm better than you_ genius people when in reality they work in a shop so they need to stop thinking they're fucking big men. Oh and lets not forget, to top it all off, my landlord has just increased my rent! Not just some little 10 doller increase, oh no! It's a fucking $330 increase! Which translates into Casa de Lopez is closed and I need to start apartment hunting. So yeah." Santana let out a big breath after finishing her rant.

Silence fell upon the two friends. "Sooooo, you had a good morning then?" Sam said with a smirk.

Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise before narrowing her eyes at the blonde boy. "Oh you have a death wish, I forgot. Don't mess with my Samuel because I swear to the boob god, I will ends you. Right here. Right now." With that she reached across the table and grabbed the remains of Sam's muffin, and stuffing it into her own mouth. "Delicious." She added with a smirk.

Sam observed Santana for a moment, the pair have been friends since the freshmen year of college. For some reason, they just fit, despite being polar opposites. But as soon as Santana started to give Sam hints on how to pick up women, the pair were unsepperable. Sam considers the girl his best friend, and wether or not she considers his, hers, he'd still always be there for her. Including now.

"I swear you don't appreciaite me enough. I'll tell you what, Me and Britt have a spare room, why don't you come stay with us? I'm sure she won't mind." Sam said with a smile, metnally congratualting himself on his idea.

"Question. Who's Britt? How about rent? What's the catch?" Santana fired off, counting each question on her fingers.

"Well first of all that was 3 questions...but anyways, Britt is Brittany, my sister. She's me...but a girl. She's totally awesome, she works at Central Park zoo. Rent is taken care off, it's our uncle's place, all he asks is that we keep the place remotely tidy and let him stay on the couch when he's in town." Sam plastered a smile as big as he could manage onto his face before continuing, "Catch? There's no catch, San!"

Santana looked at Sam, not breaking eye contact. "Catch, Guppy."

The smile dropped from Sam's face as he let out a sigh, "Fine, ok. Ummm, the catch is that you'd have to do a few shows with my band!" Santana quickly went to interupt but Sam reached over and put his hand over her mouth to shush her. "Before you start, it would only be a few shows! We have some pretty big gigs coming up this year and we really need to can do that with a voice like yours. Then if you decide you actually like that, you can be an offical member _Cardio Rush!" _Sam exclaimed with excitement written all over his face.

He looked hopefully at Santana, who took a moment to think about it. "One question." She paused, before breaking out in a smile, "When can I move in?"

Sam broke out in a grin and did a fist pump, "YES! Dude, this will be so fucking awesome, man!"

"Are you sure you're sister won't mind, though?" Santana requested, "I mean, a girl she's never met, moving in? Little weird, bro!"

Sam shrugged and finished his coffee, "She won't care, trust me. She's the most friendly person she'll ever meet, I promise." Sam started putting his bag over his shoulder and wiping up his mess, "Right, I'm gonna have to go, I told Britt I'd pick up dinner tonight and she's due home in about 30 minutes. I'll run it by her tonight, then...tell you tomorrow after class?" Sam offered, smiling when Santana nodded lightly. The brown haired girl stood up from her seat to give her friend a hug goodbye.

"Thanks for this, Sam. It means a hell of a lot. Next time we go out, I'll make sure you get you some, good and proper."

-XxX-

Brittany heard the front door shut from her place on the couch. "Sup, Sammy!" She yelled through the house before turning back to the TV to watch the _Friends _re-run. She let out a giggle at the sight of _Joey _with a turkey on her head. Slowing down her laughter, she inhaled a few times. "Chinese." She whispered with a small before jumping off the couch and jogging into the kitchen, where she knew Sam would take the food. As she reached the room she planted her feet firm and let her thick socks slide over the wooden floor.

"Britt I swear to god when you break a bone from doing that, I'm not taking you to the hospital, alright?" Sam said with a laugh as the girl struggled to stop once she reached the kitchen counter.

Brittany said nothing but pouted her lips and held her hands out, causing Sam to roll his eyes and place her designated Chinese food tubs into her hand. "Food, get in my belly!" Brittany said as she ran back to the couch with her food in hand, Sam following not long after.

"So how was your day, B?" Sam asked as he pushed Egg fried rice into his mouth. With that, Brittany got a sad look across her face, as she sucked in a noodle that was half hanging out her mouth.

"Jimmy the penguin is sick, they don't think he'll make the week."

Sam showed sympathy for his sister, the girl got attached to everything quickly, including animals, which when you work at a zoo can be both a good and bad thing. "Britt, Jimmy is over 40! He's a Gentoo penguin, they're only meant to live till like, 30 aren't they?"

Brittany nodded in agreement and swolled her mouthfull. "Yeah, it's just sad. He's such a good penguin, and all the panda's will be so sad they won't be able to see them from their exhibit anymore. Anyways, Sammy, how about you? How was your day?"

Sam slowed down his chewing before thinking about how to word his question about Santana. "Umm, Britt?" He said as he swollowed. "My friend...Santana...her landlord is a dick and has upped her rent and she can't afford it and I was wondering if she can stay with us." Sam got out all in one breath and quickly looking back at the TV.

Brittany looked at Sam, trying to figure something out. "Is Santana a _friend_?" She paused whilst she punded one of her fists into the other. "Or a _friend friend_?" She said as she made a thrust movement.

Sam's eyes widend in shock, " A FRIEND!" He rushed out, "Just a friend, I mean I would never ever...well not like I haven't thought about it, but I wouldn't and and and.." Sam struggled to get his words out, so he took a calming breath and started again, "She's gay." Was all he said to Brittany before sitting back and shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Then yeah, sure. I'll make up the spare room before I go to work tomorrow for her and she can move in when she's ready! Make sure you tell her about Sushi Sundays! Ooo, and Mexican Fridays, and Pizza mondays, and surprise Wednesdays! Make sure she know's all about them, Ok Sammy?"

Sam just nodded with a smile, in the back of his mind thinking that maybe him and Brittany eat too much junk food.

**Ok so for Beauty Can Change, and We'll Do Things Differently, I'm at a bit of a stand still with them. I had 3 or 4 chapters written for each, but I've decided they they aren't really flowing with the strory, like something doesn't seem right with them. Hence why I'm starting this one. This will have minimal drama...I think...I hope. **

**Updates will be varied due to having to care for my mum, so I'd say the next one would be sometime next week.**

**Reviews are like crack, just FYI.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hate me. **

Sanatan Lopez likes her sleep. In fact no, let's change that, Santana Lopez loves her sleep. Rightly so. So what she doesn't appreciate is some noisy little fucker banging on her door at 7AM on a Saturday morning. "Where's people's sense these days." She groaned out, her voice rough with sleep. The banging continued, fuelling Santana's mood.

"OK I GET IT, YOU'RE AT MY DOOR, CHILL THE FUCK OUT OUT!" she yelled as she through her duvet off her, letting the cold air hit her PJ clad body.

Feet padded to the door, wincing slightly at the cold of the wooden floor. Reaching the door, Santana took the latch off. She may be prepared to go all Lima Heights, but she still doesn't want strangers coming in and touching her shit. Pulling the door open, her eyes narrowed into a glare at a particular fish faced blonde boy.

"Good morning Sunshine." Sam greeted with a smile as he walked into his friends apartment. He turned around to look at Santana, who had her hand covering her nose and her eyebrows showing a deep frown.

"Samuel, why would I let you into my home, especially when you smell this fucking bad! Like, my nostrils actually hate me right now for allowing them to suffer through this."

Sam let out a chuckle before holding his head high, "Because, peasant, I'm here to help you start packing! Britt's working a 12 hour shift tonight, and the guys are out of town, so I thought I'd come here and assist my best friend!" He grinned out, way to happy for Santana's liking.

The pair had a minute silence between them, both staring at each other in a showdown.

"I was you're last choice wasn't I, Sammy boy?"

"Yes. Yes you were. Now, lets start packing and then I'll take you over to see the place?" He offered, Santana let out a small laugh and nodded at the boy.

"There's boxes in the kitchen. But I swear if you even think about touching my underwear draw or the shoebox under my bed, you better grow a vagina and fast!"

-XxXxX-

The duo has been packing up Santana's stuff for the past hour and a half, and Sam was starting to lose interest, and what better way to entertain himself, than to rattle Santana's cage. Using the ninja skills that he had acquired from birth, he stealthy made his way to Santana's bedroom, every so often checking she was still putting away some records.

After reaching the all clear, he fist pumped at his success. In his little world too much to notice the curious Latina rise from her sitting position with a suspicious glare covering her face.

Sam walked over to the brunette's bed and bent down, reaching his arm blindly under the bed until he felt his hand touch an unknown box. "Score." He whispered to himself. Standing up he shook the box a little, trying to prepare himself for what was in there.

"Sam, don't you dare." A voice behind him caused him to jump and spin around, a grin on his face.

"Don't what, buttercup?"

"You will die, here and now if you continue."

"Mmhmmmmm?"

Sam's hand was progressively moving lower and lower to the box lid, until his fingers were wrapped around the edge.

3

2

1

Just as Sam went to pull the lid off, Santana made a run at him, before rugby tackling him right in the gut, and sending herself and the boy flying, and knocking the box out of his hand. Santana took advantage off her position of having the blonde lying down and quickly reached for his chest, grabbing his weirdly shaped man nipples and twisting them. Sam let out a howl at the pain on his chest, as he pushed Santana off.

"I give, I give!" He said, laying panting on the floor.

Santana nodded with a huff before standing up and grabbing the forgotten box, tucking it safely under her arms and walking away. "Little fucker thinking he can see my precious." She mumbled.

-XxXxX-

"Dude, how come you never told me your place was this sweet?" Santana questioned as they stood outside Sam's apartment building, each carrying a box under each arm.

"Because that would be sorta weird?" The blonde replied as he walked ahead, signalling Santana to follow him.

The brunette tool her time following Sam, admiring the building as they walked through it. Well that was until she walked into some sort of wall, aka Sam's back. "The fuck, Evans?" She complained, rubbing her head.

"Someone's in the house!" He whispered, alarm in his voice. Santana's eyes grew wide as they both listened to the rattling that was going on behind the door in front of them.

"Go in there and show them who's boss, Sam!" Santana encouraged, only to have Sam stand still, unmoving. "...what're you waiting for?!"

"Ummm...Britt usually does stuff like this?"

Santana's face dropped. "You pussy." She dryly stated. "Right well, lucky for us, I have a pair of lady balls. Step aside, blondie." With that Santana opened up one of the boxes she'd been carrying and picked up her favourite lamp. "Imma about to waste a hundred bucks on this dudes head."

With that she pushed the door open with her foot, letting it gently widen bit by bit. Seeing nothing ahead of her, she walked in slowly, grasping the lamp above her head.

"Excu-" Santana heard to her right hand side, she quickly spun of her feet and held the lamp up high causing the theif in front of her to let out a scream. Now if you ask Santana why this next thing happened, she'll punch you square in the jaw, but low and behold, she starts screaming too. Something about having someone scream in your face makes your subconscious to in to over drive.

"Oh, wait, no Sa-" Santana felt arms try to wrap around her from behind, so reflexively swung her fist back until she felt the arms drop and a loud thud. The screaming in front of her then seized.

"Sam!" The female voice questioned.

"How do you kn...wait Sam?" Santana turned around and looked down to the floor, and there, with a quickly appearing bruise on his eye, was Mr Sam Evans.

"You just KO'd my brother, you creep!"

**So raise your hand if you hate me? I know, I know :( **

**Also I was a bit reluctant to carry this on with the whole Bram thing right now, but it doesn't change that Sam and Britt are literally the same person, and Sam and San have an awesome friendship. So lets ignore this little show we call glee shall we?**


End file.
